polaqufandomcom-20200214-history
Sherator
Also called shadow elementals, the sherator are native to the ancient Herash’nar Woods. Personality: While not shy, sherator tend to keep to themselves. They have a tendency to seem antisocial, when they are actually absorbing as much information as they can. Physical Description: Sherator appear to be a solid, humanoid shadow. Their heads are little more than lumps, they have only four fingers (all of which can be opposable should they so choose) and no toes. When in shadow form, sherator appear to lose all solidity, but actually remain so. Relations: Most races are leery around sherator due to their connection with shadows. Elves especially despise them, as many terrible things have come out of the Herash’nar Woods. Alignment: Many sherator are neutral, but that is by no means a requirement. Sherator stretch across the alignment board as much as any other race. Lands: Sherator call the ancient Herash’nar Woods, upon the Forbidden Isle. In the cursed woods, only the few sherator cities are safe. Religion: Sherator worship either Herek, god of twilight, Shest, lady of the woods, or Arkanamar, the shadow. Generally, however, the sherator do not worship any deity. Their shadowy nature means that they can avoid harm well, so they rarely require divine healing. Language: Sherator speak Common as well as their own Sheratoran. More intelligent sherator speak the elemental languages (Auran, Aquan, Ignan, Terran), and some even speak the lost Old Sheratoran tongue. Names: Sherator belong to one of four clans. It is tradition to place an s’ before a sherator’s clan name, when the full name is being spoken. For example, one would say Saja s’Memmerintath, but not Saja Memmerintath. The Guraraterin are the royalty of the sherator race, and can be of any class. The Hokanothera are the clan that most adventuring sherator come from, and they include rogues, fighters, and similar classes. The Jatheriniv are the clerics and (rarely) paladins of the sherator. The Memmerintath are the arcane spellcasters—sorcerers, wizards, and others. Male Names: Holush, Reshter, Rudast, Saateras, Sereth, Syonuv Female Names: Sa, Saja, Sha, Sia, Sufa, Syia Clan Names: Guraraterin (Lords of the Walking Shadows), Hokanothera (Dark Eyed Killers), Jatheriniv (Coverers of the Blinding Light), Memmerintath (Holders of Magic) Sherator Racial Traits *Elemental type. However, unlike normal elementals, sherator must enter a trance-like state for eight hours every day. While in this state, sherator are completely helpless. They are not immune to magical sleep effects, paralysis, poison, stunning, critical hits, or flanking *Medium-Size *Base land speed of 30 feet *+4 bonus to resist poison and stunning effects *Shadow Form (Su): As a standard action, a sherator can become a silent shadow. While in this form, the sherator gains a +4 bonus to Hide and Move Silently checks, and the sherator can use the Hide skill at any time, as long as he is in shadow. However, in this form, the sherator cannot enter starkly illuminated areas. Any action that would dispel invisibility (attacking, casting a spell, etcetera) ends the shadow form. Also, anything that grants the ability to see invisible objects (see invisibility, etcetera) negates the Hide bonus. Finally, while in shadow form, the sherator drops any items it is holding except for its shadow blade (see below) *Shadow Blade (Ex): As a standard action, a sherator can absorb any single melee weapon into itself as a shadow blade. After it is absorbed, the shadow blade can be manifested as an obsidian-looking version of itself as a move action. While manifested, the blade can be used normally, but it cannot be thrown. If it is sundered, it can be manifested again next turn as a move action. The sherator cannot drop this blade, meaning that he cannot be disarmed. The blade can be disgorged (in order to be enchanted) with a full-round action. Absorbing a weapon as a shadow blade is the only way a sherator can take objects with it in shadow form **A sherator with the Two Weapon Fighting feat can absorb and manifest two shadow blades *Darkvision out to 60 feet *Magic Weakness: Sherator take a –4 penalty on any spell with the light, shadow, or darkness descriptors. If a spell has more than one of these descriptors, the penalties do not stack *Automatic Languages: Common, Sheratoran *Bonus Languages: Auran, Aquan, Elven, Ignan, Imperial, Terran, Old Sheratoran. *Favored Class: Rogue.